


Wedding Day Blues

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Wedding, arrow cw, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2774276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Wedding Day Blues

“Oh honey you look beautiful!” Donna cried, smiling through watery eyes at her daughter. For once, Felicity couldn’t help but agree. Looking in the extravagant vanity mirror, she felt more elegant, poised, and sure of herself than ever in her life. Her hair was piled loosely at the crown of her neck, loose curls hanging aimlessly. Pearls adorned her hair, glittering magnificently against the blonde. Her veil tucked in just above her bun, trailing to the ground. Her dress was strapless and encompassed in lace, the back tantalizingly open. It was extravagant in it’s simplicity, and she was glad she had let Thea talk her into one so expensive. It was perfect.

A dress made for a Queen.

“Oliver isn’t going to know what hit him,” Thea laughed, sitting in her light pink bridesmaid’s dress at her side, putting glittered powder across her bare shoulders, “Although it might not make a difference—he stares at you like a lost puppy even when you look like crap. No offense,” Thea smiled.

Felicity smiled back past the lump thickness in her throat, happy to have Thea at her side. It had been surprisingly easily—befriending Thea. She was warm and kind, despite the cruelty she could embrace. She reminded her of Sara that way—and also, Moira. The little Felicity had known of her, anyways.

“Don’t forget your garter!” Lyla sang, glowing in her dress, which clinched differently than Thea’s around the waist, leaving room for the slight bulge there—the only sign of the second baby they just learned they were expecting.

“We know Oliver wouldn’t want to miss out on that tradition,” Donna said suggestively, winking at her and Felicity tried to laugh, but it sounded brittle to even her own ears. She could feel a nervous flush at her neck, and her hearing felt muted as she tried to calm her anxious breathing.

“And the earrings!” Thea said, holding up the blue diamonds. Felicity nodded faintly, a ghost of a smile on her face, grabbing them gently from her, but making no move to put them on.

A knock sounded at the door and a familiar voice called out.

“You ready?” Digg called, and all three of Felicity’s bridesmaid’s looked at her curiously, noting her nerves.

“Can I just have a moment? You guys go ahead,” Felicity said, feeling an ever rising panic in her chest.

“Come down when you’re ready,” Thea smiled, a hand gently on her arm, before they all left.

Felicity put a head between her hands, resting her elbows on her knees and trying to control her breathing. They had been planning so long for this day—she had felt nothing but glee and happiness upon looking onto it. But sitting there, about to go out in front of thousands of people she didn’t even know, all she felt like doing was throwing up.

She could feel tears threaten her eyes, but she forced herself to hold them in, reminding herself of the lecture she would receive from Thea if she ruined all her hard work.

The truth was—Felicity didn’t belong here. As much as she adored the extravagance, it was a wedding for a Queen, with hundreds of guests, thousand dollar floral arrangements, and expensive gifts on the table for the guests instead of mints. She didn’t deserve or earn this life of luxury.

She felt more than saw somebody standing in front of her, and almost cowered at her vulnerable state.

“I’m sorry, Thea, I’m almost—” Felicity looked up, blood draining from her face as she met cold blue eyes with her own. The woman in front of her stood tall, looking glorious in a deep red dress, her hair elegantly curled and makeup pristine. She had a light glow around her, the only sign of change from their last encounter.

“Hello, Felicity,” She said kindly, smiling at her. Felicity blinked hard, willing the woman in front of her away. It wasn’t possible—for her to be standing there, looking down at her kindly on Felicity’s wedding day. But with each shake of her head, the woman’s smile grew larger and more sincere than during her time living.

“Moira?” Felicity asked thickly, eyes wide as she stared up at her, mouth open.

“Close your mouth, dear, it’s not becoming,” she scolded, but her demand was softened as she came to Felicity’s side, an arm resting on her shoulder.

Or well, it looked like her arm was on her shoulder, but Felicity felt nothing except her own confusion.

“You’re…” Felicity gulped heavily, “You’re dead.”

“You’re blunt,” Moira countered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.. Just, how are you here?” Felicity amended. Moira just shook her head, a look of happiness on her face.

“Come on now, wipe away your tears—why are you crying?” She asked, sitting down softly next to Felicity.

“I… this whole thing—” Felicity trailed off. She was going crazy. Moira couldn’t be there—she had died years ago. And even if she hadn’t, they had never been close; why would Felicity confide in her?

“You love my son, don’t you?” Moira asked, and Felicity nodded vigorously.

“More than anything,” she said.

“I thought so,” Moira said, “You know, when I first met you, I didn’t like you.”

Felicity scoffed a laugh, “Well, thanks.”

“I was wrong,” Moira continued, “I underestimated you, I think. You’re stronger than I thought—more loyal.”

Moira rose, going behind Felicity so they both looked at her reflection in the vanity, Moira absent from the image.

“I’ve been keeping an eye on you—when you love, you love with all you have,” Moira noticed, remembering Felicity with her family, and her past boyfriend, Cooper, “And even though you’ve loved before… nothing has been like with Oliver.”

Felicity froze as Moira’s words rang in her ears—she was right. She had never felt about anybody the way she felt about Oliver.

“That’s the problem though, isn’t it?” Moira realized suddenly, and Felicity thought she felt the air of her hands adjusting her veil as she spoke, “That scares you, even now, on your wedding day.”

Felicity nodded, eyes filling with tears.

“Now, now, don’t go doing that—Thea will not be happy if you ruin your mascera,” Moira said, “But you should know something.”

Felicity turned in her chair, facing Moira.

“Oliver doesn’t care about any of this,” Moira said, waving an arm aimlessly, “The money, the extravagance—he doesn’t even care about the guests here. He’s never cared about the people of this world and the status he has. I know your nervous—today’s a big spectacle. But you should know that Oliver would elope if he thought that was what your dream wedding was. All of this—this is for you.”

“For me?” Felicity questioned, and her eyes caught on the flowers on the vanity. Sunflowers, she realized. Sunflowers that she hadn’t picked out.

“Mom, I want one just like in the fairy-tales,” Felicity said to her mom as she braided her hair softly.

“Baby, it’s hard to have those. They’re expensive,” Donna said to her daughter lightly, smiling to soften the blow.

“Well, what if I’m rich?” Felicity said indignantely, because even at only 6 years old, her dreams ran a mile a minute.

“Okay, if you’re rich,” Donna agreed, “What do you want?”

“I want a long white dress—those one’s that people have to carry they’re so long. And I want you to walk me down the aisle. I want lots of people! Lots and lots! And I want icecream—no cake. And sunflowers, everywhere!”

"Baby, you can have everything you want and more."

Felicity pulled herself from the memory, staring at Moira.

“He asked my mom?” Felicity realized, suddenly understanding why Oliver had been so instant on helping with the wedding plans. It was all for her.

“He did,” Moira said, “He’s in this for you, Felicity.”

Felicity nodded, eyes wet thinking about how such Oliver had done to make this day perfect.

“I’m always the one that loves more,” Felicity said softly, “I’m always the one that cares more—If he, if he ever leaves,” Felicity’s omission was almost a whisper, and Moira ghosted a hand under her chin, bringing her eyes back up to hers.

“Oliver would never leave you. He doesn’t belong in this world any more than you do—he belongs with you.”

Moira gave Felicity an encouraging smile, before clapping her hands together.

“Alright, get up—you have a wedding to get to, enough of this,” Moira said, “Just because Oliver’s late to everything doesn’t mean you need to be.”

Felicity laughed past the lump in her throat, rising and grabbing her boquet.

“Felicity, aren’t you forgetting something?” Moira said from behind her as she began walking away.

“Hmm?” Felicity turned, eyebrows raised.

Moira gestured to the earrings at her side, “Something blue. My earrings.”

Felicity hesitated a moment, the strange feeling in her stomach rising instantly, and Moira shook her head lightly, “I want you to wear them, Felicity. It would make me so happy.”

Felicity felt an weight she didn’t know was there lift off her shoulders at Moira’s words, and this time when she smiled, it was unfiltered. Free.

Felicity quickly slipped them on, looking in the vanity as she adjusted them.

“Moira, I just want you to know—” Felicity started, turning around, but froze when she was met with an empty room.

“Moira?” she called, looking around.

Thea wandered back into the room suddenly, giving Felicity a strange look as she stood in the center of the room, searching.

“You okay?” Thea asked, a laugh in her voice at the dumbstruck look on Felicity’s face.

“What?” Felicity asked, dazed, “Oh! Yes, yes I’m great.”

“Alrighttt,” Thea trailed off, offering her her arm, “Ready for your walk down the aisle?”

Felicity smiled, slipping her arm into Thea’s, “More than you know.”


End file.
